The Ones
by Juubi no Ryuu
Summary: Jinchuriki. They were the ones who can control the beasts. And they were the ones who can take the pain with the burden. They were the ones who stood above the pain. Song One-Shot, Song One-X.


The Ones

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or Three Day Grace's song One-X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Do you think about everything that you've been through_

_You never thought you would be so depressed_

A sigh was heard on top of the Hokage monument of Konoha. On the head of the Yondaime Hokage sat a blond boy, 12-13 years in age. His hair was spiky, the hair falling down a bit with nothing to keep it up. His bright blue eyes looked at the village underneath him as in his head was a headband with a steel plate in the middle of it, on the steel was a symbol of a leaf with a spiral in it.

He was wearing a orange jumpsuit with the shoulders covered in blue, a white collor covering his neck. His pants were also orange in color, with his feet in blue ninja sandals. The boy sighed as he turned his head from the village to the headband in his hand.

Naruto's thoughts were swirling around the fact that he would be leaving this village, the village that had hated him since birth but had been his home for all his life. The place that he swore he would protect when he took the headband in his hand, even if it's people didn't want his help.

_Are you wondering, is it life or death._

_Do you think that there's no one like you._

_We are, we are, we are._

The Jinchuriki looked at the village underneath him, his hand tightening around the steel plate. He may hide it, but he had a hate for this village. A old hate but it was still there, wanting to come out and attack the people who had wronged him.

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts down deep. He would protect this village, and it's people, with everything he had.

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

He sighed, his eyes looking up to the sky as he laid on his back, looking at the night sky. His thoughts ran around his head, thinking about his life, how it had been and how it will be now that he would be gone for three years. He wasn't sure if he would miss this place or not.

He would miss his friends though, all of them, no matter what. He thought about them, Shikamaru with his laziness. Choji, who could match him in eating. Ino, who was starting to get nice to him. Hinata, who had never been mean or unkind to him in the slightest bit. Kiba, with his love for pranks as much as him.

Shino, who he held a respect for. Neji, who wasn't a asshole anymore. Tenten, though he doesn't know her well they have a slight friendship. Lee, even with his weirdness. Sakura, that he would protect always. Sasuke...

_The life I think about, is so much better than this, I never though I'd be stuck in this mess._

_I'm sick of wondering, is it life or death. I need to figure out who's behind me._

_We are, we are, we are_

That name brought him joy as it did pain. The person who he considered his best friend, even his brother, betraying him and the home he wanted to protect so much. His hand gripped hard on the steel plate, bending it inward slightly before his hand relaxed.

Sasuke made his choice, but it was up to him to beat the Uchiha out of it. He grinned at the very thought of it before he sat up. He thought about anymore friends and one name stuck out. Gaara.

One of the few people in the world that could even in the slightest way understand him. Understand what it was like to feel hated, to be pushed down because of someone else's choice, not their own. To be seen as not even human, but only beasts.

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

He looked up, seeing the forest past Konoha as they covered the area like a green sea. He wondered if there were other Jinchurikis out there like him and Gaara, and what they are like. If their villages see them as nothing but demons and weapons.

He knew the life of a Jinchuriki was not a easy one, but there was nothing they could do about it. They could only take it and push on through the obstacles in their paths.

_The life I think about, is so much better than this, I never though I'd be stuck in this mess._

_I'm sick of wondering, is it life or death._

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

Everytime they got down, they had to get back up. They had to show that they were strong. Naruto smirked as he stood up, looking at the village fully for what may be the last time for a while. He soaked it up because even if life pushed him down in the past, he got back from it everytime, stronger than ever.

_(We stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd)_

_We Stand! We stand!_

Naruto turned away from the edge of the monument and started walking down with a grin on his face. His hands went to his head as they wrapped the headband onto his forehead, his spiky hair now standing more up as he walked.

_(We stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd)_

_iWe are the ones, we get knocked down. Get back up._

His thoughts cleared of any negative thoughts on the village as he walked to his home. He gave the word Jinchuriki on last thought. He desided that it was the perfect term for them, they were Human Sacrifices. They were the ones who can control the beasts. And they were the ones who can take the pain with the burden. They were the ones who stood above the pain.

_(We stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd)_

_We are the ones, we get knocked down. Get back up._

_(We stand above the crowd, we stand above the crowd)_

They were the ones.


End file.
